This invention relates generally to automatic filling systems, and more particularly to a birdbath method and apparatus.
Birdbaths are commonly used to attract birds, usually for the pleasure of bird watching. Of course, birds are not as attracted to empty or dirty birdbaths.
Therefore, there is a need to regularly fill and clean birdbaths. While this can be accomplished manually, it is usually not done as often as it should be, and therefore birdbaths generally do not provide the regular kind of enjoyment that they could.
Efforts have been made to create systems for automatically filling birdbaths. Unfortunately, these systems are often expensive, and require that the birdbaths be manufactured to accommodate the automatic system, or require fairly significant modifications to existing birdbaths to retrofit the automatic system to the birdbath.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an automatic birdbath filling system and method that is inexpensive and that does not require modification of the birdbath with which it will be used.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, methods and apparatus for birdbaths are provided which substantially eliminate or reduce problems and disadvantages associated with prior art systems.
In a particular embodiment, an automatic birdbath filling system is provided that includes a water supply, a sensor operable to sense at least one water level, a power source, and an electrically operated valve coupled to the power source and the water supply, the electrically operated valve opening in response to the sensor sensing a low water level.
In more specific embodiments, the system may include the following, either alone or in combination: a leveling system for the sensor; a leveling system that comprises a plurality of leveling screws; a sensor housing coupled to the sensor; a height adjustment system for the sensor; a sensor housing having a weighted base; a sensor housing coupled to the sensor and located in but unattached to a birdbath bowl; a transmitter coupled to the sensor and operable to transmit a signal indicating a low water condition and a receiver coupled to the electrically operated valve, the electrically operated valve opening in response to the receiver receiving the low water condition signal; a flow control valve downstream of the electrically operated valve for controlling the water flow rate; a case for the power source; a valve housing enclosing the electrically operated valve, the power source, or the receiver, if used.
Also provided is a method of automatically filling a birdbath, which, in a particular embodiment, includes supplying water, placing a sensor in a birdbath bowl, the sensor sensing at least one water level, and electrically opening a valve in response to the sensor sensing a low water level to allow the supplied water to flow into the birdbath bowl.
In more specific embodiments, the method may include the following, either alone or in combination: leveling the sensor; adjusting the height of the sensor; keeping the sensor unattached from the birdbath bowl; transmitting through the air a signal indicating a low water condition and receiving the low water condition signal and electrically opening the valve in response to the low water condition signal; closing the valve in response to the sensor sensing a high water level; closing the valve after a predetermined time period has elapsed; and controlling the water flow rate downstream of the electrically operated valve.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is the fact that it includes an electrically operated water control valve.
Another important technical advantage of some embodiments of the present invention is the fact that they may be used in connection with existing birdbaths, without any need to structurally modify them. In particular, the system of the present invention may be used without having to drill holes or screw anything into existing birdbaths. This is accomplished in part by using a sensor that can be simply placed in the birdbath bowl, and the uncomplicated design of the overall system.
Still another important technical advantage of some embodiments of the present invention is the fact that its sensor may be easily leveled or adjusted in height to facilitate proper operation on a wide range of birdbath shapes, slopes, and sizes.